


oh the woes of a hormonal femme

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is carrying her first sparkling; her mate Saberquake a seeker, irritates her and tries to cover his aft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh the woes of a hormonal femme

“oh! so what you mean is that we femmes are inferior to you mechs.” came the snarled and rather heated reply. how did he get into this mess? well… his mate, shadow was working by herself…. well if you call putting things away with the humans watching by herself. he swore that ever since the beginning of her carrying Cycle she has been nothing but aggressive and headstrong…. not that she needed that … she already was headstrong. her tail flicked dangerously behind her frame; the spikes raising ever so slightly; her hands were placed on her hips; she had her dente grit and had her mouth in a thin line. her shoulders were squared and tense.

 

“no! not at all shadow….” he tries to save his aft but the glare she gives him is enough to shut his mouth right then and there.

 

“really…” she says skeptically,  she narrows her optics at him and lets her foot tap on the ground. the swell of the little sparkling moved ever so slightly, the emotions were clear from the creation, creator bond _Love. Confusion._ “just cause i am a femme…” she starts with a sneer walking up to him. “Does not mean i am inferior. Nor does it make me helpless that i am Carrying your sparkling, Saberquake” she sneered as she pointed a finger at him. his deep blue opics looked down at the small femme.

 

Saberquake stood at Thirty feet, he was an autobot at spark; he had black armor with hints of Red and yellow along his sides, arms and legs. his wings were flared ever so slightly; the autobot insignia stood proudly against the black expanse of his wings. his staff was leaning against the far wall looking oh so innocent. he was a pure blood seeker, born and raised in Vos; he met shadow… well actually shadow met him. they were trapped on a lone planet, where the inhabitants were… not all too friendly. although they were on separate sides of the war, With her being on the Deceptions and Him being on the autobots; it was all out survival. they didn’t care about the war that day, or the sides that they were on; no they were trying to survive.

 

“shadow. that is not what i meant. i swear.” he gently grabs her arms and gives her a small smile. “i know you can still do all of those things; but i can’t help but worry about you and our sparkling. i…” he sighs and shakes his helm “ i just worry.”

 

“i know you do.” her anger starts to dwindle and a smile starts to show on her porcelain colored face. “but you don’t need to. i know my limits and trust me when i start to really show… then i will let you do all the heavy work.” she chuckles and takes another step to him.  she leans her frame against his and looks up at him. “till then, well… i will do what i normally do.”

  
Saberquake sighs and smirks “fine. but only for you.” he holds his mate closer to his frame. she was small compared to him. but none of that mattered at the current moment. it was just between them.


End file.
